May we meet again
by gayships101
Summary: The Ice Nation declares war against the Tree Clan after they got their warriors back to them after Mount Weather. But because of the newly discovered attraction of Lexa towards Clarke, the Sky Crew are also mixed up in the war.


The Ice Nation declares war against Tree Clan after they got their warriors back to them after Mount Weather. But because of the newly discovered attraction of Lexa towards Clarke, the Sky Crew are also caught in the war. Lexa pleads for Clarke to go back to the Sky Clan and make alliance to the Ice Nation against the Tree Clan for her and her people to be safe.

"Clarke, you have to go. You cannot get caught up in this war, this isn't your fight." Lexa says

"I'm pretty sure this is my fight too since the Ice Nation are attacking me and my people as well. Don't think I'm doing this for you Lexa." Clarke replies

"Clarke…" Lexa lets out an aggravated sigh. "We both know there's a better alternative to this. You can create an alliance and treaty with the Ice Nation to keep your people safe. That way there wouldn't be more bloodshed in your clan." Lexa says trying to convince Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes and looks at Lexa, eyes full of rage and emotion. "Okay, so now you care? After leaving us in Mount Weather you suddenly just out of nowhere care now?" Clarke says as tears starts to brim in her eyes. "You left us there to die Lexa, you can't just care for us now out of fucking nowhere! And don't give me that "choosing my heart now over my head" bull crap!" Clarke is now full of fury and rage.

Lexa closes her eyes and sighs. "Clarke." She says, "I've always cared, about you and your people. I didn't have a better choice then. I had to do what's best for my people. It hurt me just as much as it hurt you Clarke, do not discredit me for that. I had no choice, I had to leave you to die and it's the worst thing imaginable for me. Those decisions have haunted even to this day Clarke. But now, I have a choice. And it's a better choice, for you and your people. And I choose your safety. I choose you this time." She adds and lets a few streams of tears run by her cheeks.

Lexa grabs Clarke's hands and started to bring it up to her lips to place a small peck on it. "I choose you." Lexa repeats, her words and face full of emotions and sincerity.

Clarke couldn't help the tears that are falling down her cheeks, ever so slowly. Clarke opens her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Clarke lets her guard down and brings her arms up to cover Lexa in her embrace.

Lexa hugs her back, tightly, her arms around Clarke's waist, like she never wants to let go, ever. She buries her head in Clarke's shoulder, memorizing her scent, taking advantage of the moment she might never get in the future. Lexa lets the world see how weak she is for this girl. She openly shows the world that she's not as strong as the world might think she is.

She's weak. She's weak for Clarke.

But sadly and expectedly, all the great times must come to an end. So Lexa pulls back from the embrace and let's go of Clarke's body. She felt empty, but she had to.

She rests her forehead on Clarke's. They both close their eyes and savor the moment, neither of them dared to move or to speak. But they both know that they soon will have to.

So Clarke began to speak, "I just wished it hadn't gone to that. I wish you were right by my side, then maybe we could've saved the innocent, maybe there was a better alternative. I could never forgive myself after all that. I can't forgive you." Clarke says, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

Lexa doesn't say anything; she simply rests her forehead against Clarke's and hums in response.

Clarke pulls back to get a better view on Lexa's warpaint covered face. She closes her eyes for a moment and memorizes Lexa's facial features. She opens her eyes and says, "But I could never bring myself to hate you." She says and it brought Lexa's eyes to snap open.

Lexa's tears started to fall out, she didn't even try to hold it back, for Clarke.

Clarke smiles and cups Lexa's cheeks, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Lexa's lips.

They've always thought it started with a kiss. They both have shared a kiss before; it was nothing different to this. In fact, it was almost an exact replica to this. But, why does this kiss feel so special. Like nothing they've ever experienced before?

The only difference that previous kiss might have is that, Clarke isn't pulling back, instead, she's pushing in. Hard. And Lexa can't help but push harder as well.

They continue on like that for as long as they could even imagine until they mutually decided it was best if they pull back sooner considering they're in the middle of a war.

"Thank you for being strong, for choosing me. But you don't have to Lexa, I can choose you too." Clarke says with a slight pant.

"Clarke," Lexa says with an exasperated sigh. "This time, you must think of your people. I will be fine." Lexa says, but they both know it was a clear lie.

"Lexa…" Clarke says and pulls back. For a moment, Lexa thought Clarke would protest, but then she sees the golden haired girl's lips pursed and her eyes brimming in tears, begging to be released. But she knows the girl is trying to hold it in, putting on a brave face and Lexa couldn't suppress and little smile on her face.

Clarke stands upright, head held high and her face covered in a stoic expression that is clearly done by a great effort.

Lexa couldn't help but feel proud and full of pride since she knows she's influenced the blonde even for the slightest bit. So she stands upright too, with a head held high and a stoic expression.

"I understand that this decision will be a necessity for my clan and for me. I do wish you'd understand that this came to me as a very tough decision, but I'm making this choice with my head and not my heart. The duty to protect my people comes first." She says, repeating the past events on her head. Reminiscing it all.

Lexa smiles a little bit and nods, "I understand." She says. And she sees Clarke shaking; eyes are red, tears escaping slowly but surely. And she needs to hear Clarke say it. "Clarke, please. Say it." She says.

Clarke closes her eyes one more time and opens it, she puts on a brave mask and says the sentence,

"May we meet again"

And by that, Clarke turns around and leaves, crushing both their hearts but they know it's for the best.

They both wished the day they meet again comes, whether it be later or in their next life.


End file.
